


Jurassic Times Call for Jurassic Measures

by SecretlyCosplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyCosplayer/pseuds/SecretlyCosplayer
Summary: "I can just give the tickets to Tsukkishima he's a big dinosaur nerd, maybe he will stop being a butt if I give it to him," The boy complains."Come on! I'm gonna miss a training camp for this,"An older woman with short black hair scowls a little, "Shouyou! You know your little sister really wants to go, your uncle Koushi worked hard to get these for you, and I even asked for another one so your tall, dark-haired friend can go."
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Natsu & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Jurassic Times Call for Jurassic Measures

"MOOoooom!"

"Do I have to go?" A short boy with fluffy orange hair flopped against the car, it wasn't old, but it wasn't new. Two large red suitcases stood next to him, with three cute small bags lying beside them. 

"I can just give the tickets to Tsukkishima. He's a big dinosaur nerd, maybe he will stop being a butt if I give it to him," The boy complains sagging off the car until he hits the floor.

"Come on! I'm gonna miss a training camp for this," he yells, flinging his arms in the air.

An older woman with short black hair scowls a little, "Shouyou! You know your little sister really wants to go, your uncle Koushi worked hard to get these for you, and I even asked for another one so your tall, dark-haired friend can go."

"Well, I, u-umm, ugh! Fine!" Shouyou stutters out, dropping his head back.

"Good," the boys' mother leans down, brushing his hair out of the way and planting a kiss on his forehead, "I'm sorry I can't come with you, your father and I have to... talk about adult things, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go," he grumbles, jutting his chin out, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stands up and drags his feet, opens the car door, and plops down onto his seat.

His little sister, bouncing in her seat, holding her iPad up, and her headphones shaking. Their mom at the back of the car threw their bags in the trunk.

"Come on, Shou! Aren't you excited!" She squeals

"No, I'm really not Natsu," he grumbles.

"What! Come on. Dinosaurs are super cool!" Natsu exasperatedly pouts.

"Maybe to four-eyed jerks," he says under his breath, turning away from her. 

"Alright, are you two ready, got everything?" Their mother slides into the car and starts up the car in one swift motion just after Natsu sticks her tongue out at her brother, a chorus of yeses responding to their mother. 

\--------

" Come on, bro! Let's go!" she yells, pulling Shouyou's arm off while trying to drag him to the sleek-looking blue and grey building.

"Wha- Natsu, we have to wait for Kageyama to show up," get gives her a look.

"Ugh! Why do we have to go with your stupid boyfriend?" She pouts, plopping onto the floor.

"B-b-b-boy-boyfriend! St-stupid Bakayama isn't my boyfriend!" He yelps. His hands jittering in front of his crimson face that was practically glowing. "Natsu! Why would you think that!"

"Huh? But you talk about him all the time."

"That doesn't mean I like him," he bristles.

"What," she draws out the a,"yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes, it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"What doesn't?"

"Huh," Shouyou looks over to the voice.

"Agh! K-Kageyama!" He practically flies through the air away from the boy that appeared out of nowhere. 

" What were you talking about," Kageyama asks, looking down at the two, ignoring the outburst from his friend.

" Aaaaaah, it's nothing!" Shouyou chirps," b-but come on! We should go! Don't want to leave the undead creatures alone." he nimbly maneuvers through the crowd of people, all while holding Natsu's hand and Kageyama's surprisingly able to keep up. 

They made their way through the luggage check and surfaced on the other side of the building. There stood three boats bigger than any of them have seen, with people filing in each one. 

"Don't let go of me, Natsu, we don't want you getting lost," Shouyou leans towards her as he says this and grips her hand.

"It looks like we're on boat number one right there," Kageyama points out, displaying their destination.

"Then let's go!" She screams, pulling her brother's other arm off.

————

Natsu laid on one of the ferry's seats, all her previous energy gone, as her consciousness faded along with the daylight. The two boys, however, were standing a few yards away by the edge of the boat. 

"Sorry! We had to miss a training camp for this! I just told my mom I wouldn't go without a friend thinking she would never ask, but then she did," He sags against the boat safeguards while apologizing.

"Whatever, what's done is done. But you better not be sloppy when we get back!"

"What! Same goes for you, Kageyama!"

"Huh, don't put me on your level, dumbass!"

They grew louder, which caused one of the other passengers to shush them. A lull of silence passed over the group until Kageyama spoke.

"Hey Hinata, why is it you don't want to go to the park?" Kageyama asks, his back against the railing not looking at his orange-haired friend. 

"Well, I, ugh, Imskrdofdiosars," he mumbles into his arm while looking out to the sea.

"What?"

"I said! imscaredofdinosaurs," he yells for a second then quiets down, remembering their warning. 

Kageyama stood still for what felt like a long time to Shouyou. Then he let out a loud snort and put his hand over his mouth to stiffen the noise, but the occasional chuckle slipped out. 

"Kageyama! Quit laughing at me!"

"I can't believe you're scared of dinosaurs!" 

"Yeah yeah, just please don't tell Tsukishima, he'll never let me live it down!"

"Why you worrying about him? I'm never gonna let you live it down." 

"Kageyama," Shouyou complains, hitting Kageyama's arm. 

"As if the boat shaking isn't bad enough," and, as if it had a sense of humor, the boat shook particularly hard, causing Shouyou's stomach to swirl.

"Oh god, I'm gonna, puke!"

"Huh!" Kageyama growls just as Shouyou leans over the edge of the boat and empties his stomach.

I was a few minutes before it was silent and everything cooled down, the waves seemed so loud now, with Shouyou's fidgeting making them even more vehement.

"U-um, you can call me Sh-Shouyou,"

"What," Kageyama breaths out, 

"I-I mean you'll be spending a whole week with Natsu and me. I just figured it would get confusing calling us both Hinata," he looks away, periodically tapping his thumbs together.

"Okay, S-shouyou," causing both of them to blush, "Then you'll call me Tobio got it!" He speaks louder than he meant to.

Hinata stands in shock but then says, "Okay then, Tobio!" Smiling as bright as the sun.


End file.
